


Breakdown & Makeout

by placereaduivame



Series: Chloe x Female Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "am i deviant??", Dominant Reader, F/F, Sweet love, artist! reader, chloe is your android, no beta we die like men, she cares so much about you, submissive chloe, this is super self indulgent but i love her too much not to upload it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placereaduivame/pseuds/placereaduivame
Summary: You're at your worst and have a breakdown, but Chloe cares about you too much.





	Breakdown & Makeout

deviant! android chloe x female artist! reader.

**your pov.**

Chloe has been my android for a while but I think she has slowly started to deviate as I taught her more about humans and their emotions, etc. she became more interested in art and things I would draw. She watches me as I draw sometimes and she's really nice about being a model for me to draw. That's probably because she doesn't have to move because she's an android... But whatever, I'm putting too much thought into this. I decided I was going to go out with a long time friend of mine, so I asked her to take care of the house and I left.

**chloe's pov.**

When she first left, I wasn't worried at all. She said that she'd be back by 10, so I kept note of that and straightened up a bit while she was gone. It was only 8:39 by the time I got bored of sitting around and trying to find something to clean, so I walked up to her bedroom. I noticed her sketchbook still open like she was working on something before she left. It was a beautiful but sad drawing. It was of a woman who wore a sad smile, tears pouring out of her eyes. There weren't that many details, but it actually looked a bit like me. Maybe I was getting my hopes up.

system instability: ^

Oh no. This keeps happening. Am I becoming a deviant? I heard about it while she was watching tv, and I can't say I disagree with the rights for androids movement. I don't...

I don't feel like a machine? I carefully flipped to a blank page in her sketchbook and I began to draw her, capture her flaws and her beauty. I hardly noticed myself begin to draw myself beside her. I wasn't exactly even thinking as I sketched. it ended up as a sketch of me and her at the beach. I've... never actually been to the beach, I've just seen it before via the internet, pictures, and television. I decided to download some new features Cyberlife had incorporated in my and several other android models' programming to make us more human-like. I... I guess I am a deviant.

*              *            *

She eventually came home. She didn't look very happy and I was going to get up and greet her and ask her if she is alright, but she didn't even bother to greet me and she slugged upstairs and to her bedroom. I knew she could have bad mood swings but, I was worried because of the look on her face...

It felt like everything around me disappeared. Just her her her he **r**   **her her her her her her her her**

I walked up only to notice her having a breakdown in her bedroom and I rushed to comfort her. I ran, barefooted, to her bed and sat beside her, pulling her into an awkward hug and shushing her sobs. As I didn't know what else to do, I started singing to her. I wasn't programmed to know any songs. That wasn't my purpose. But... Still...

([she sings this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4G7rwhVQlFk))

She slowly calmed down and I notice her gaze fall into my eyes and I started at into her eyes as well. My singing trailed off. Her eyes trailed down to my lips and she looked back up at me. She gently connected the gap and I felt a sudden heat rush to my face and my pump fluttered. As I see her close her eyes, I do the same. I moved her hair from her face and continues kissing her, kiss gradually getting rougher. 

**_[SMUT WARNING]_ **

She briefly breaks the kiss.

"I... I need you, Chloe... Please... Even if you don't m-mean it..."

This catches me off guard, but I remember one of the features I downloaded. I raise my sensitivity, allowing me to feel pleasure. Suddenly, I was very grateful I installed the updates I did. She then continues to make out with me, attempting to take off her clothes. She put her hand on my chest and tugged at my silk dress. I didn't need her to do it twice to understand what she wanted and pulled off my dress. "I don't know why I expected you to have a bra underneath..." she mused to herself. Her face was flushed and she was staring in awe at my chest.

**your pov.**

She's an android. However, she does have tits. And pretty nice ones, too, compared to my mediocre-at-best boobs. She then took off her panties and I was surprised that she did, in fact, have genitalia. Fucking Kamski must have been a real perv. I turn us around so she's on the bottom now and I slowly graze my fingers down her perfect body. [tw self-harm mention ahead? idk just be warned dudes] she didn't have any cuts on her thighs or bruises on her legs. She was just... beautiful. too beautiful. I slowly started kissing and biting all over as she moaned out in... pleasure? I didn't question it because it was super fucking hot and it turned me on even further. Blue marks then started to appear where a purple-red mark would have been on a human. "Oh god, Y/N... don't stop..." She moans out and covers her mouth in surprise as I leave hickeys on her stomach, arms, one on her neck, ear, and one on her breast. They surprisingly stay there in place, a faded blue-violet color. I move myself up a bit to get a look at her, and it's not a bad sight at _all_ and I keep my hand moving down to keep that look on her face.

I teased her a lot, moving my hand around but not close enough for her. She moaned out a little 'please...' and I couldn't tease her anymore. I put my hand on one of her breasts and one toyed with her clit and watched as she looked like she was about to actually explode. I then looked up at her and slowly put one of my fingers in. I was concerned for a second until she looked at me with half-lidded eyes, tears brimming her eyes from pleasure and nodded. her eyes were filled with lust and it was super fucking hot.

Why is everything about this android super fucking hot?!

I moved my finger around a bit, looking for her g-spot until I found it and she cried out in pleasure. I then added a finger and she looked like she was overheating but i couldn't stop now. She screamed out a variety of things, most of said things being my name, as I repeatedly hit that same area. she wrapped her legs around my waist and put her arms around my neck, ending up scratching my back and still sputtering out my name. She then moved one of her arms and started touching me, and that's when I lost it. her touch felt so good, it's like she knew just what to do without even needing instructions. It felt so good and I already felt that feeling in my stomach. I wonder if she felt it too? She kept going and she ended up saying something along the lines of "Fuck! Y/N, I'm...!" and she ended up screaming in pleasure, presumably having an orgasm, mine hitting soon after. 

She looked at me with her eyes barely open and chuckled a bit. "I guess I am a deviant now, hm?" she mused. " I also installed some features, such as the ability to eat, drink, feel pain, and feel pleasure. It is a lot at once but I think I can handle it," she informed me, a small smile appearing on her face. I tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at her, then kissed her on the forehead.

"I know you can handle it, angel," I said, looking at her beautiful face that was still flushed with blue. I've seldom seen her blush, and never this much, only occasionally when she brings me something I asked for while I'm taking a bath or getting dressed.

"I love you, Y/N." she breathes out, her voice soft.

It was... angelic, just like the rest of her. She slowly cuddled up to me, surprising me that she even knew how.

"I love you too, Chloe. So much."

I assumed she went into sleep mode because her breathing became slower and her muscles weren't as tense. The sound of her breathing eventually brought me to sleep as well. What a fucking angel.


End file.
